


A little british exorcism

by jaidan1971



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaidan1971/pseuds/jaidan1971
Summary: Однажды вечером Азирафаэлю поступает звонок - в Лондоне происходит нечто странное и пугающее, и он должен разобраться в этом.К сожалению, я не знаю имени автора этого замечательного рисунка, но надо сказать, что арт очаровательный и вдохновил на кое-что в этом тексте! https://d.radikal.ru/d33/1909/64/24cdf901400f.jpg





	A little british exorcism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [australian_paranoia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/australian_paranoia/gifts).

Стоял тёплый весенний день, томное время после обеда; ветер нежно ласкал листья деревьев, когда Азирафаэль вернулся из ресторана, в котором подают свежайшие суши. По этому поводу он пребывал в превосходном настроении, которое, как ему подумалось в первую секунду, не могла испортить даже неожиданная трель его старомодного телефона.  
Азирафаэль опустил холёную руку на трубку, ожидая с некоторой надеждой, что звонки прекратятся. Увы, его чаяниям не суждено было сбыться и после очередного «дзинь-дзинь» он снял трубку и поднёс её к уху.  
\- Внимаю, - произнёс он полным достоинства голосом. Слушая, он удивлённо приподнял брови, а губы сложились в букву «О». Сделав пару шагов, он нашарил на столе карандаш и записал в элегантном блокноте адрес, который ему продиктовали из трубки, вставляя к месту и не к месту протяжное «сэ-эр». Азирафаэль мягко произнёс, - благодарю за службу, голубчик. Продолжайте в том же духе... Да-да, я незамедлительно отправляюсь к вам. Дело может быть серьёзным, я полагаю. Отзовите оттуда своих людей – да, я приказываю вам. Никто больше не должен находиться в доме. Ожидайте меня снаружи, голубчик, я прибуду незамедлительно.  
Выслушав заглушённые помехами заверения, что его приказ принят и будет приведён в исполнение, Азирафаэль попрощался и положил трубку. Взяв в руки блокнот и перечитав адрес, он задумался на мгновение, а его пухлые пальцы теребили бархатный корешок.  
«Одержимость дьяволом». Он поёжился. То, что люди представляли себе под этим, мало соответствовало реалиям ада и рая – ну, а с другой стороны, учитывая уровень развития человечества, при котором они ещё даже не пришли к консенсусу по поводу сосуществования науки и религии, так и не разобрались, Бог ли их создал или они были обязаны своим происхождениям миленьким пушистеньким любителям бананов – чего от них можно было ещё ожидать?.. Но если Шедвелл назвал это именно так, а такими понятиями он раньше не раскидывался, то Азирафаэлю точно стоит обратить на это своё внимание. Чем бы это ни оказалось.  
Он решительно поправил свою бабочку. За дело!

**  
Как водится в историях такого жанра, действия разворачивались в тихом идиллическом районе; светлые ухоженные домики стояли рядышком друг с другом, неярко светились окна, доносились голоса и смех. Кое-где играла музыка, м-м-м, как хорошо весенним вечером послушать джаз!..  
Но из этого дома доносилась только зловещая тишина.  
Азирафаэль стоял на аккуратной подъездной дорожке, поглядывая вокруг. Темнело. В бежевом доме перед ним горело одно окно на втором этаже справа. Если Шедвелл выполнил его приказ, а  
Азирафаэль полагал, что он должен был сделать это, уж слишком испуганно звучал его голос по телефону, то в доме никого не должно было быть, а ведьмолов – какое гордое звание! - должен был ожидать неподалеку. Где же он?  
Ангел обернулся к дому. Казалось, тот затаился и ждал, пока птичка попадётся в ловушку. Птичка с белыми крыльями, бабочкой и любовью к хорошему обеду. Что-то тут было явно очень не так, как-то неправильно, нарочито, что ли, Азирафаэль только не мог уловить, что.  
Услышав шарканье, он оглянулся – к нему робко направлялся Шедвелл, в лице грозной опасности растерявший всю свою бравурную храбрость и желание называть Азирафаэля южным гомиком. Поглядывая на дом, Шедвелл тихо произнес:  
\- Я ждал по вашему приказанию, сэ-эр.  
\- Оставайтесь снаружи, - приказал Азирафаэль. – Я зайду внутрь и посмотрю, в чём там дело.  
Шедвелл пожевал губами, будто не решаясь что-то сказать. Азирафаэль ободряюще улыбнулся ему. Ведьмолов выдавил:  
\- Будьте осторожны.  
\- Ох, голубчик, - Азирафаэль был тронут. Какими же всё-таки милыми бывают люди! По крайней мере иногда. Он аккуратно похлопал Шедвелла двумя пальцами по плечу, - я полагаю, всё уладится самым лучшим образом и вы забудете этот вечер как нелепый сон.  
«Особенно хорошо этому поспособствует моё внушение», - добавил он мысленно и пошёл к дому. С каждым шагом воздух, казалось, сгущался, а посторонние звуки, такие как смех и музыка, затихали, будто им не было места в этом месте, поражённом злом. Толкнув входную дверь, Азирафаэль ощутил запах застоявшегося смрада, смесь тухлых яиц и ещё чего-то настолько мерзкого, что он чуть было не отказался от мысли войти внутрь; но всё же он шагнул, брезгливо морщась. Он подумал о четырнадцатом веке – то время было далеко позади, но подобные, с позволения сказать, ароматы остаются в памяти навсегда!  
Он оглянулся в гостиной, не заметил ничего интересного, прикрыл за собой дверь и начал осторожно подниматься наверх – туда, где было светло, доносился какой-то хрип и где, по-видимому, находился источник чудовищного запаха.

**  
На двуспальной кровати с мятыми простынями лежала тёмноволосая девушка, которую можно было бы назвать красивой, если бы не алые язвы, покрывавшие её лицо. Стены комнаты были забрызганы чем-то, Азирафаэль предпочёл не присматриваться к этой субстанции, дабы не портить себе аппетит на ближайшую сотню лет. Шторы на окнах были больше похожи на лохмотья, массивное зеркало у стены покрыто паутиной трещин и тёмными пятнами.  
Одержимая лежала на спине, глядя в окно; услышав шаги Азирафаэля, она неестественно медленно, будто бы даже театрально, повернула к нему голову и её глаза изумлённо округлились, будто она ожидала увидеть кого-то иного. Руки и ноги девушки были прикованы к поручням кровати так, что она не могла встать или толком пошевелиться. Фланелевая пижама с изображением мультяшных комнатных цветов в горшочках не стесняла её движений.  
Азирафаэль остановился на пороге комнаты, не решаясь подойти к этому существу ближе. Несмотря на уверенное обращение с Шедвеллом и готовность войти в здание к одержимому тёмной силой человеку, он не имел ни малейшего представления, что же ему сейчас нужно было делать. Как раз по той причине, что «одержимость дьяволом» была досадной ошибкой перевода, которая так широко распространилась благодаря поп-культуре – сколько вышло фильмов и книг на эту благодатную тему, Азирафаэль и не брался подсчитать. Ангел точно знал, что демоны не вселялись в людей – у них были дела поважнее и поинтереснее, поэтому то, что перед ним сейчас происходило и выглядело как кадр из дешёвого фильма про экзорцизм, после просмотра которого становится неловко за бездарно потраченное время, явно было чем-то иным.  
Существо прохрипело рваным голосом:  
\- Ага, явился наконец... – и дёрнуло рукой, будто бы для того, чтобы можно было насладиться мелодичным позвякиваньем наручников.  
Азирафаэль моргнул и вежливо осведомился:  
\- Прошу прощения?..  
\- Свято-о-оша, - издевательски протянуло существо и начало плавно извиваться, как будто пытаясь выиграть время и заодно впечатлить его спецэффектами, - весь такой светленький, ангельский, книж-ж-ж-жечки свои читает...  
Чувство искусственности окружающего усилилось; Азирафаэль проговорил было:  
\- Что...  
В это мгновение по улице проехал автомобиль, в котором на полную громкость играл трек группы Queen – You’re my best friend. Существо на кровати рефлекторно повернуло голову к окну и на словах «I've been with you such a long time, you're my sunshine...» его губы будто невольно изогнулись в лёгкой улыбке.  
В лёгкой змеиной улыбке.  
Паззл сложился с щелчком.  
Азирафаэль нахмурился:  
\- Кроули! Что это ты тут вытворяешь?!  
Тот посмотрел на него; глаза Кроули приобрели свой обычный вид, что как нельзя более подходило к этим инфернальным декорациям. Увидев негодующее выражение лица Азирафаэля, он поморщился:  
\- Ой, только не начинай.  
\- Ты пугаешь невинных людей и привлекаешь внимание своей деятельностью!.. А этот ужасный запах! Что это тебе в голову взбрело?!  
\- Видишь ли, ангел мой, иногда мне всё же нужно следовать неким указаниям оттуда, - Кроули указал вниз, наручники от движения брякнули, - ну, мне велели поползти кое-куда и провернуть кое-какое дельце. Откуда же я знал, что ты сюда явишься!  
\- Меня вызвал мой человек, - не без гордости за свою сеть надёжных помощников, раскинутую повсеместно, произнёс Азирафаэль. Кажется, он даже слегка покраснел от удовольствия при мысли о своей хитрости. Если ты ангел, это ещё не значит, что ты дурак, знаете ли.  
Кроули протянул:  
\- Ш-шедвелл... Занятно, ведь он и мой человек тоже.  
Румянец покинул щёки Азирафаэля так же быстро, как появился там. Он обвёл рукой комнату и мрачно спросил:  
\- Ну а почему вообще ты решил выбрать именно одержимость и всё такое? Тебе же не понравился фильм! Хотя ты сам его принёс, мол, давай посмотрим, что там люди понапридумывали, а потом глаза закрыл и попросил выкл...  
Кроули слегка смущённо перебил его:  
\- Решил проверить, имеет ли смысл выражение «клин клином вышибают».  
Азирафаэль поджал губы. Кроули продолжил с энтузиазмом:  
\- И оно сработало! Я готов досмотреть тот фильм! Завтра вечером у тебя? 

\- Я закажу суши, - с лёгкой улыбкой смилостивился ангел.

-


End file.
